


Finding Happiness

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: When Victor looks out he window he sees big purple smoke engulf the town. He fears the worst but when he opens his eyes he can’t believe what he sees. What happens when Victor and Jefferson fall back into their old portal hopping ways?





	Finding Happiness

Victors heart clenched with fear when he saw the large purple clouds quickly approach the small town. He had been busy with a patient when he heard noise in the hall, normally that wouldn't be out of place for a hospital but this sounded different. It's was only when he heard the thunder that he glanced out the window. The doctor closed his eyes and the faces of his family flashed through his mind. Would he ever see Gracie's smile again? Or hear the joyful laughter of Jefferson that would echo through the house and make it a home. 

Before he knew it the thunder had passed. The fear of what he mind find when he would open his eyes was almost paralyzing. 

However when he did he found himself still in the same hospital, in the same clothes with the same people. The relief that washed over him was cut short when his phone started to ring in his pocket. Grabbing the device he saw who the caller was : Jefferson. He quickly unlocked his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Victor are you okay?!" The concerned voice of his fiancé could be heard from the other side. And if he was not mistaken (which he wasn't) that was Grace in the background asking her father what happened and where he was. "I'm still at the hospital, where are you guys?" Scuffling could be heard before he heard Jefferson again. "Home, we're home." A big sigh escaped as he leaned back against the wall. His family was safe. 

But that didn't not answer the question of what curse had struck the town this time. He moved towards the window to help clear his mind. His memories where still there and they had not moved to some weird realm so what did happen? When he looked out of the window he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jefferson.." He asked breathless. "Have you looked out the window yet?" 

Before him where the places that he and Jefferson had visited many times. He could see the sparkly green city of Oz that was just hidden behind the Charming's castle which stood proudly against the bright blue sky. 

"Oh my god.." From what he heard Jefferson was just as surprised as he was. "Victor what.. how...when.." The doctor gripped his phone a little tighter as he looked over the sight before him. He was quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard Grace voice in the background, it sounding as if she was asking Jefferson something. He couldn't make out his lovers response but he didn't need to wait long before Jefferson talked again. "Stay where you are Victor. We're coming your way Okay?" The blonde took a step back before responding. "Yes but be careful." He could almost hear the smile on the other mans lips. "Always Doc."

It didn't take long before Grace and Jefferson had reached the hospital. However they were a bit delayed because of a dragon that had decided to fly low over the car which resulted in Jefferson almost crashing against a tree because of the small heart attack it had given him. When he pulled into the parking lot he saw his lover standing at the entrance, waiting for them to arrive. 

After parking the car the two quickly got out to see if Victor was alright. After the doctor had spotted them he took long strides, almost running toward them. Peace truly settled into Jefferson mind when he pulled his family into a tight hug. They were safe. Victor was the first to break away but still holding on to both of them, scared to let go as if they would disappear if he did. 

"Do you have any idea what the hell happened?" He looked at Jefferson with confusion. It was met with a head shake that told him that the other man knew as little as he did. He pulled them close one more time before letting go completely. "I'm going to clock out and then we can figure out what's going on." 

After explaining to the staff that he had to leave he walked back to the parking lot where Jefferson had already driven the car to the entrance. He got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. "Any idea where we could start?" Jefferson pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Grace leaned forwards and put her hand on Victors shoulder. "Maybe Grannies? I think everyone is heading there after..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the evil queens castle caught her eye. She hadn't seen it since she was little. Granted she wasn't very little anymore, even thought her dads would disagree. She now had her own little place in the middle of town and had a job as a teaching assistant at the local school. Jefferson looked in his back view mirror where he saw the dragon from earlier doing laps around a tower. "Good idea rabbit, lets do that." 

It didn't take them long to reach Grannies and it turned out Grace was right. Everyone they knew had the same idea as they did. Regina stood at the top of the stairs and was trying to calm down the crowd. "Everyone call down please and I will explain everything." Slowly they lowered their voices until you could only hear the soft whispers passing around the larger group. "I know what your are probably thinking and yes, this is another curse." The noise suddenly rose again at the mention of a curse but Regina was quick to calm then down again. "The curse that has been placed.. well I casted it." Some shocked gasped could be heard but it stayed quiet overall, too curious to know the reason behind it all. "Instead of casting a curse that would pull us all apart I placed one that brought us all together, and that also means all the other realms." The crowd had started back up again, shouting question but the Hatter family didn't hear them. All the realms had been brought together. Victor looked into his fiancé eyes hoping that the news wouldn't upset him too much but what he found was a small glimmer of something he used to see in younger Jefferson eyes. He especially noticed it before the other man was about to do something reckless and stupid. Jefferson noticed the blonde looking at him and couldn't help the Cheshire like grin that crept onto his face. Victor let out a big sigh.

This was going to be a long day for all of them.


End file.
